My Fate
by Angels-Soft-Lullaby
Summary: He death touched no one in the whole village, no person cried for his loss of life on that strange day.Someone whispers..Sasuke. Naruto&Sasuke.
1. Authors NoteIntro

-Authors Note/ Introduction.

Hi there readers I hope enjoy what your about to read but just incase you have a sensitive stomach or just a natural soft spot for Naruto here are a few warnings.

First this fic is going to revolve around

male x male love

So if you freak at stuff like that don't read.

Now here are some general warnings

Agust, bondage, implied rape, romance, lemon, death

I will try not to make the character seem AU and just stay in the box so to speak

so please tell if there is anything I could add or adjust make the overall feel of the fic a bit more Naruto-ish.

Hehe .

Doom music

Also if your not over 16 you should be ashamed of yourself rated M is for older Audiences and your mind will fall out(not really).

Music cuts off

You have been warned…

Angels-soft-lullaby

Now onto the fic!! . 


	2. This Time

1**My Fate:Time**

By:Angels-Soft-Lullaby

* * *

His death touched no one in the whole village, no person cried for his loss of life that strange day. 

The day still dragged on as normal as if his he never took his first breath but yet its as if this how things were suppose to seem, lighter now that the evil was gone from those whose lives were changed by his death.

An still the just the same the birds carried on like normal, gently sang there sweet songs of love and joy for the day.

The wind brushed against the tall grass making it dance jubilantly and yet to _his_ eyes it carried such sadness.

_Another day with out your company _he thought..

There in the woods where most dare not travel stands a shadow over a an unmarked grave, the silhouette of young tall man.

He turns, looking around as if un sure if he should be there….

Why he keeps coming back he shall never know…

But yet he is compelled to sit by the grave, his face showing no feelings.

But the young mans hands gently touch newly grounded up soil _how could you be so foolish?_

His blond hair danced in the wind, as the breeze brushed against the untamed locks.

_It was never about how much you hated him was it? _He idly thought his blue eyes looking off in the distance.

"…**.Sasuske.." **

The name that haunted his dreams, his thoughts and above all the name that possessed his heart.

It was like opium to him, so addictive and Naruto craved his lover even if they were just lover for only a short time.

He still remembers the way Sasuke gently yet powerful kisses felt against his unskilled mouth, how sweet Sasukes breath smelled as they pulled away as he tried to catch his breath.

But above all he missed the way when Sasuke made him complete over and over again, on that night.

That one night where they let their passion explode.

* * *

"Naruto why do u keep coming back?" Sasukes swirling blood red eyes looked down and locked with the others blue startled passionate ones. 

The Uchie stayed still his eyes never leaving the young man face even in the dark he could still clearly see.

Sasuke watched Naruto fall to his knees as tried to catch his breath.

Naruto was more then shocked by his friends sudden readiness to speak with him.

They had not spoken to one another for two and a half years like this and usual he was the first to make bold loud statement.

" Naruto does it matter so much if I do not return to your precious kohano? What is my worth to you?" he strolled over to where Naruto was trying to regain his strength.

Naruto's chakra supply was depleted to the point where he would die if he tried to use it again and Sasuke was annoyed by this.

Why did the dobe insist on fighting with him if he was barely recovering from being almost killed by Asuike?

He didn't really care about the dobe, but he insisted that he would be kept updated by his _team _about information regarding the Ninjas from Kohono.

He growled and ran short distance between them not even giving, Dobe time to get up, he would finish what he started…

…. this time….

* * *

7Naruto POV7 

Naruto looked up and staring at Sasuke 'damn that teme'.

Gosh his body was in so much pain he could hardly breath Kyubbi was working over time trying his best to keep his human prison alive, healing his already torn ligaments and trying to heal his main organs.

A frustrated fox demons voice rang out in his mind '**Brat, if you keep this up I will not be able to heal your body, you will certainty die from the blood loss.' **

Naruto hardly noticed the Uchie silently making his way towards him.

He didn't even register it before it was too late Sasuke was by his side kicking his stomach, his body flew up from the force of the impact.

Naruto let out a groan body was already too damaged he didn't even remember landing on the ground.

His eyes searched the area realizing his must have fell a great distance because his body lay nestled in the middle of a fairly large creator.

"**Sa..su..ke." **Naruto chocked out

Blood was already starting to soak his clothes and pretty soon he would drown in it but all he kept watching for was a sign of black hair and pale skin.

His world slowly going black and his chest was feeling heavy with every breath that struggled out of him.

Naruto fell into darkness just as he felt something painfully stab his left leg.

His mind started closing off but it didn't stop him from hearing a piercing scream that rang out in the night, vibrating in his mind…

….It was his…

* * *

7Sasuke POV7 

He didn't care what was happening he just felt so much rage and hatred building inside him.

He didn't ask this idiot to care about him he just wanted to forget him just like everyone else that he ever met from _that _place.

He was in raged he could feel the sharigan spinning wildly he didn't even remember pulling out his Kanata from its sheath.

He only registered after he heard the dobes screams ringing in his ears.

Sasuke eyes stopped spinning he stared at down bruised and battered Naruto that lay in a pool of his own blood.

His sword imbedded in Narutos left thigh.

He felt a bit of shock hit him he told himself he would not do as his brother Itachi had done.

'_No never I will never be like my twisted brother..never'_

He grabbed his sword handle and with one clean move he pulled the blade out.

Blood began to gush from the leg wound.

His sharigon activated again..

Growling he squatted down next to the helpless baka and Sasuke hissed feeling a sudden hatred grew inside him again.

It quickly took over an swooped down his mouth came in contact the lips of the limp body under him.

His pale lips smothering Naruto none responding ones…

A few minutes later Sasuke tongue found its way into the tiny mouth of his enemy

He growled again tasting blood on the dobes' tongue and ran his all over the roof of the unconscious shinobi under him.

Sasuke eyes turned black again and he quickly pulled his red lips from the now swollen Narutos.

_Why I am doing this? Have I finally gone mad with revenge?_

He shook his head first things first he quickly tied a piece of cloth over the open wound on Narutos leg.

He hoped that his foolish actions wouldn't cost him this idiots life.

_I refuse to be like Itachi… _

* * *

So what do you think? Please review are always appreciated. 


End file.
